


When I fall asleep you will be in my dreams

by Kelian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Avengers: endgame (Movie) super bowl, Character Death, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Message, Sadness, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Tears, no happy ending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: “F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” chiese in tono dubbioso.Gli occhi del casco si accesero ad intermittenza due o tre volte prima di rimanere stabili.“Salve capitano Rogers” rispose la fredda voce metallica che aveva sostituito J.A.R.V.I.S. dopo la nascita di Visione.“Mi è stato detto che c’è un messaggio di Stark per me”“Corretto capitano. Vuole che glielo mostri?”“Sì F.R.I.D.A.Y., grazie”





	When I fall asleep you will be in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofthejungle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/gifts).



Erano giorni strani quelli vissuti sulla terra dopo la battaglia avvenuta in Wakanda.  
La gente si guardava attorno scoprendo di trovarsi in un luogo desolato che poteva benissimo essere lo scenario di una guerra post-apocalittica; cosa non troppo lontana dalla realtà, solo che non ne erano ancora a conoscenza, sapevano solo che, all’improvviso, molti dei loro cari erano svaniti in una nuvola di polvere senza alcun motivo.  
Il vuoto che si era creato, ora che il mondo aveva perso metà della sua popolazione, premeva sulle orecchie come cotone, rendendo tutto ovattato. La notte fonda era resa ancora più scura e tetra dalle ceneri delle persone che non erano sopravvissute allo schiocco delle dita di Thanos.  
L’Avengers Facility, al momento, era occupato solo da Steve, Natasha, Rhodey e Banner.  
Si trovavano tutti e quattro nell’ampio salotto comune dell’edificio, ma erano talmente assorti nei loro pensieri e nel loro dolore che era come se avessero costruito attorno a loro un muro invisibile.  
In quella disastrosa battaglia avvenuta in una terra a loro straniera, ognuno aveva perso qualcuno di caro, alcuni più di uno, ed ancora non riuscivano ad accettarlo. Continuavano a rimuginare sulle loro azioni, chiedendosi se non avessero potuto fare di più per evitare la tremenda sconfitta che avevano subito.  
Steve Rogers era fermo da ore davanti all’ampia vetrata ad osservare l’enorme giardino, illuminato da alcuni faretti, che circondava il Complesso; in realtà, però, nemmeno lo vedeva. Nella sua mente si stavano susseguendo a ripetizione, uno dopo l’altro, i fatti che lo avevano portato alla perdita dei due uomini che gli erano più cari al mondo e, in entrambi i casi, la colpa era stata sua; anche se il secondo era solo una conseguenza a lungo termine del primo.  
La prima sequenza riguardava la più difficile e straziante decisione della sua vita che, in Siberia, aveva portato ad un terribile tradimento e ad un’inevitabile rottura; nella sua testa poteva ancora sentire il dialogo che gli aveva lacerato il cuore, e che ancora adesso lo faceva sanguinare nonostante fossero passati anni.  
_“Lui è mio amico”_  
_“Lo ero anch’io”_  
Quello che il capitano avrebbe voluto dire a Tony, che avrebbe _dovuto_ dirgli, era che si sbagliava perché, per quanto lo riguardava, non era mai stato un amico per lui, era qualcosa di molto più profondo e complesso, che andava oltre l’essere amici o alleati. Ma non lo aveva fatto ed ora non sapeva nemmeno dove fosse e se fosse vivo.  
Nell’altro ricordo Steve si trovava nella terra di T’Challa e iniziavano a manifestarsi i primi effetti di ciò che aveva fatto Thanos. Mentre guardava l’eterno sparire attraverso un portale, si era sentito chiamare alle spalle da Bucky; si era voltato e lo aveva visto iniziare a dissolversi. Il suo migliore amico aveva perso l’equilibrio e, prima ancora di toccare terra, era diventato cenere senza che lui potesse muovere un passo. L’aveva visto morire sotto i suoi occhi per la seconda volta e, anche in questo caso, non era riuscito a fare nulla per salvarlo; che la prima volta non fosse morto davvero, era solo un dettaglio.  
Era così concentrato su quei pensieri angosciosi che nemmeno si accorse del puntino luminoso apparso nel cielo nero come la pece e che stava diventando via via più grande. Fu solo quando sentì una mano sulla spalla che si riscosse; si voltò sulla sinistra e vide Natasha che guardava fuori dalla finestra con sguardo perplesso.  
“Cosa diamine è quello?” chiese la donna con un filo di voce.  
Steve tornò nella posizione iniziale e, finalmente, si accorse di quella strana stella luminosa, la prima da quando la popolazione terrestre era stata dimezzata. Sapeva bene che non poteva esserlo, la luce di nessuna stella avrebbe potuto bucare lo spesso strato di fuliggine che si era creato nell’atmosfera terrestre; però sapeva che Stark era sparito, da diverso tempo, su un’astronave nemica e nulla sembrava escludere la possibilità che quella cosa luminosa fosse una navicella. Magari del miliardario che stava tornando a casa da loro, _da lui_.  
Senza proferire parola, il capitano voltò le spalle alla vetrata e scattò verso le scale scendendo quanto più veloce possibile fino a pianoterra, senza nemmeno accorgersi di avere gli altri tre alle calcagna. Spalancò la porta ed uscì nella fredda notte, poi si incamminò nel giardino, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal cielo.  
In meno di quindici minuti l’astronave aveva raggiunto terra e stava manovrando per atterrare davanti a loro.  
Rimasero tutti quattro immobili e muti, col fiato sospeso, mentre si chiedevano se veramente fosse il loro secondo leader che li aveva finalmente raggiunti in quel momento di sconforto o se erano nuovi nemici che avevano deciso di attaccarli ora che erano più deboli.  
Con un sibilo, che li colse alla sprovvista facendoli sussultare, il portellone si aprì e, nella luce dei fari, comparve un alieno dalla pelle azzurra ed il corpo di donna, che avanzò senza alcuna paura, guardandoli uno dopo l’altro.  
Steve, in modo naturale ed inconsapevole, prese subito il comando e fece qualche passo verso di lei.  
“Chi sei?” le chiese in tono duro, l’espressione così seria che una persona normale ne sarebbe stata terrorizzata.  
Non sapeva ancora se era amica o nemica, ma era già pronto a vendere cara la pelle, se necessario.  
“Mi chiamo Nebula” disse lei con voce calma e composta, per nulla intimorita dall’umano che aveva di fronte “Sono stata mandata per aiutarvi a sconfiggere mio padre Thanos”  
“T-tuo padre?” esclamò Banner mentre sgranava gli occhi in un’espressione scioccata. Era dalla loro ultima battaglia che non aveva più provato a richiamare Hulk, ma qualcosa gli diceva che, se avesse tentato, questa volta sarebbe venuto. Nel corso della sua vita non si era mai infuriato tanto come quando sentiva il nome di quell’essere, ed ora sua figlia si era come offerta a loro.  
Il capitano alzò una mano per prevenire un qualsiasi colpo di testa, ma prima che potesse dire alcunché, Rhodey anticipò la sua domanda.  
“Chi è stato a mandarti?”  
“Un terrestre che mi ha detto di chiamarsi Tony Stark”  
“Tony!?” esclamò il capitano con impeto “Dov’è Tony? Che cosa ne hai fatto? Parla!”  
L’uomo avrebbe voluto correre da Nebula e prenderla per le spalle per scuoterla con forza. Voleva immediatamente informazioni sul compagno ed era impaziente, ma riuscì in qualche modo a trattenersi, anche se con estrema fatica.  
“Purtroppo non ho raggiunto in tempo la sua navicella e, anche se non era ancora morto quando l’ho trovato, il suo corpo era troppo debilitato per riprendersi. Tutte le mie cure sono state vane, mi dispiace”  
“No…” si lasciò sfuggire Steve, distrutto da quelle parole.  
Non era possibile.  
L’aliena stava forse dicendo che quell’egocentrico bastardo di Anthony Edward Stark era morto prima della battaglia finale? Che era stato tanto egoista da abbandonarli al loro destino, lasciandoli soli nel momento di maggior bisogno? Era inconcepibile, assolutamente non da lui. Se c’era qualcuno che avrebbe voluto prendersi tutto il merito una volta che la terra fosse stata salva ed i suoi abitanti fossero in qualche modo ritornati indietro, questo era proprio Stark.  
“Con le sue ultime parole mi ha spiegato come posso aiutarvi”  
“Tu menti!” disse Steve a denti stretti, con gli occhi arrossati e umidi, mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime. Lungo i suoi fianchi, i pugni erano così contratti da sbiancargli le nocche e le braccia gli tremavano per lo sforzo di trattenere il dolore che gli spaccava il cuore.  
“No, non mento, e ho qualcosa che può dimostrarvelo. C’è tra di voi un certo Capsicle?”  
Il capitano sussultò a quel nome. Solo Tony lo chiamava in quel modo. Quella era indubbiamente una prova in favore di ciò che affermava Nebula, ma non poteva crederci, non voleva crederci. Eppure, in cuor suo, percepiva la verità nelle sue parole e, in quel momento, una parte di sé raggiunse l’uomo che amava nel mondo dei morti.  
A fatica, il biondo allentò la stretta delle dita e si costrinse a fare qualche altro passo avamti, nonostante si sentisse dei pezzi di legno al posto delle gambe.  
“Che cosa ti ha dato per me?” le chiese con voce rauca e tesa. Non voleva vedere cosa gli aveva portato e, al contempo, non aspettava altro che ricevere qualsiasi oggetto che era appartenuto al miliardario.  
L’aliena non disse nulla, gli girò le spalle e tornò dentro l’enorme ventre di metallo della navicella. Passarono pochi minuti prima che la vedessero tornare, portando con sé il casco dell’armatura di Iron Man; scese sul prato e si fermò di fronte all’uomo che si era preso sulle spalle il compito di rappresentare gli ultimi Avengers rimasti.  
“Io so come sconfiggere Thanos” disse Nebula, guardando quegli occhi azzurri colmi di disperazione “Possiamo farcela e lui lo sapeva. Mi ha detto che all’interno c’è un messaggio per te e che tu sai come ascoltarlo”  
Steve annuì, ma non la sentiva più. Allungò le mani tremanti per prendere quel pezzo di gelido metallo che tanto significava per lui e che ora gli sembrava tremendamente pesante tra le sue braccia, persino con la sua forza di super soldato.  
Senza dire nulla a nessuno, tornò al Complesso, ben sapendo che lo stavano seguendo con lo sguardo. Non aveva dubbi che non si sarebbero intromessi, lo avrebbero di certo lasciato solo perché tutti sapevano che, per quanto sembravano non sopportarsi, Tony era davvero importante per il capitano.  
Il percorso fino alla stanza che aveva occupato da quando era tornato, la stessa di quando si era trasferito lì per la prima volta, sembrava essere infinito. I suoi passi risuonavano in sordi echi nell’edificio deserto; le luci, che si accendevano al suo passaggio tramite dei sensori di movimento, rendevano ciò che rimaneva in ombra ancora più cupo e sinistro. Ma Steve nemmeno se ne accorse, nella sua testa infuriava una tempesta di emozioni che andavano dalla rabbia alla disperazione per ciò che aveva definitivamente perso. Se prima poteva nutrire la speranza che Stark potesse essere ancora vivo, ora aveva invece la certezza di non avere più nemmeno lui.  
Entrò nella stanza dall’arredamento spartano e si sedette sul suo letto appoggiato alla parete, pronto ad ascoltare ciò che quel casco aveva da dirgli. Era rimasto davvero sorpreso nell’apprendere che il miliardario gli aveva lasciato un messaggio.  
Dopo il loro ultimo scontro, si era convinto che Stark lo avesse tagliato fuori dalla sua vita, ma non gliene faceva certo una colpa. Steve gli aveva spedito il cellulare che conteneva il suo nuovo numero sapendo benissimo che difficilmente, col suo orgoglio, lo avrebbe chiamato davvero. Eppure appena era venuto a conoscenza dell’invasione aliena a New York, aveva aspettato con ansia la sua chiamata che però, con grande rammarico, non era arrivata. Solo in seguito aveva appreso da Bruce che Tony, una sorta di stregone che si faceva chiamare Doctor Strange, ed il ragazzino che gli aveva preso lo scudo nella battaglia all’aeroporto erano spariti su un’astronave aliena.  
Ora, osservando l’elmetto rosso e dorato che aveva appoggiato su una scrivania vuota poco distante, Steve si pentiva di non avergli confessato prima i propri sentimenti.  
Si chiese cosa poteva aver registrato per lui l’ex alleato. Probabilmente erano solo istruzioni su come procedere per riuscire a sconfiggere il mostro alieno che li aveva portati fino a quel punto ma, a dire il vero, qualsiasi cosa fosse non gli importava; finalmente avrebbe sentito di nuovo la sua voce calda rivolgersi a lui.  
“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” chiese in tono dubbioso.  
Gli occhi del casco si accesero ad intermittenza due o tre volte prima di rimanere stabili.  
“Salve capitano Rogers” rispose la fredda voce metallica che aveva sostituito J.A.R.V.I.S. dopo la nascita di Visione.  
“Mi è stato detto che c’è un messaggio di Stark per me”  
“Corretto capitano. Vuole che glielo mostri?”  
“Sì F.R.I.D.A.Y., grazie”  
Dalle fessure al centro dell’elmetto uscì un fascio luminoso che proiettò davanti al biondo l’ologramma di Tony, come se fosse seduto sul pavimento della sua stanza con la schiena appoggiata al muro.  
Steve sussultò e sgranò gli occhi, colto alla sprovvista; sebbene quella fosse solo un’immagine tridimensionale, e non il suo corpo reale, non si aspettava certo di trovarselo davanti. Lo vide alzare la testa per guardarlo negli occhi come se fosse davvero davanti a lui e, quando iniziò a parlare, il silenzio della stanza venne spezzato via dalla voce che Steve aveva aspettato di sentire per più di due anni.  
 

_“È acceso?_  
_Capitano Rogers, se trovi questa registrazione non rattristarti._  
_La fine è parte del viaggio._  
_Essere alla deriva nello spazio senza alcuna possibilità di salvezza,_  
_è più divertente di quanto sembri._  
_Cibo e acqua sono finiti quattro giorni fa,_  
_l’ossigeno finirà domattina._  
_Eppure quando mi addormenterò tu sarai nei miei sogni._  
_Sempre tu.”_

   
Calde lacrime rotolarono sulle guance del super soldato nel sentire quelle parole tanto inattese; non si aspettava certo un messaggio come quello.  
Solo ora Steve si rendeva conto di che idioti fossero stati in quegli ultimi anni; Tony aveva aspettato di essere in punto di morte per confessargli il suo amore, ed ora il capitano non poteva fare altrettanto. Sentì una fitta al cuore e si coprì gli occhi con la mano, cercando di non pensare a quanto poteva essere evitato se solo fossero stati entrambi meno orgogliosi.  
“…ancora F.R.I.D.A.Y.” sussurrò con un filo di voce, tornando a guardare la figura immobile davanti a sé.  
“Come desidera capitano”  
E la registrazione ripartì.  
Ogni frase era come una pugnalata al cuore. La voce, che ben conosceva ed amava, gli martellava con forza sulle tempie con la dolcezza con cui cercava di rassicurarlo. Quanto avrebbe voluto essere con Tony quando ne aveva più bisogno, era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a salvarlo in qualche modo, perché insieme riuscivano a fare ogni cosa, erano invincibili, e lo avevano dimostrato più e più volte.  
Eppure, per difendere un suo amico ed i suoi ideali, Steve lo aveva allontanato da sé.  
“…ancora…”  
Continuava ad osservare la figura davanti a sé, senza riuscire in alcun modo a distogliere lo sguardo. Stark era visibilmente ferito, sfinito, perso senza ombra di dubbio nel nulla dell’universo, ma gli aveva comunque registrato quel messaggio nonostante sapesse che le possibilità che l’altro lo sentisse erano pressoché nulle.  
Aveva voluto affidare allo spazio la prova che lui, nonostante tutto, non aveva mai smesso di amarlo.  
Il capitano strinse le mani scosse da un tremito convulso, il respiro gli si strozzava in gola mentre l’immagine tridimensionale si sfocava e moltiplicava per via delle lacrime.  
“…ancora…” ripeté con voce strozzata.  
Si sedette sul letto, schiena al muro, portando le ginocchia al petto. Ci appoggiò la fronte e poi strinse i corti capelli biondi tra le dita, in modo convulso, iniziando a gridare per tutta la rabbia ed il dolore che gli straziavano il petto, incurante che qualcuno potesse sentirlo. Nel mentre, le parole continuavano a rimbombargli nelle orecchie senza alcuna pietà, esattamente come lui aveva chiesto che fosse.  
Ciò che Nebula gli aveva portato lo aveva scosso nel profondo e lacerato, cogliendolo così di sorpresa che non aveva nemmeno avuto modo di costruirsi prima un muro mentale dietro cui ripararsi, trovandolo nudo ed inerme, ad affrontare una gragnuola di colpi che non poteva ad evitare. Era ciò che meritava, la punizione per non aver abbassato la testa ed avergli chiesto scusa quando poteva farlo; per non avergli detto semplicemente ‘ _ti amo’_.  
Si sentiva annientato, distrutto, esausto, senza la forza di reagire, ma era pronto a scontare la sua dolorosa condanna.  
“…ancora…”  
E poi ancora, ancora ed ancora.  
Fino a quando di lui non rimase altro lacrime e dolore.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo ammetto, è stato difficile, davvero difficile scrivere e correggere questa fanfiction che mi ha colpita dritta al cuore.  
> Nonostante ne sia l'autrice, nemmeno una volta in cui l'ho letta e riletta non sono riuscita a piangere.  
> Per fortuna al mio fianco avevo [ghostofthejungle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle) che mi ha ispirato, incoraggiato e sostenuto in questo viaggio di dolore e tristezza; per questo ritengo in realtà che a crearla siamo state entrambe, anche se a scriverla materialmente sono stata io.  
> Senza di lei questa fanfiction non avrebbe mai visto la luce.  
>  _"E quando rileggerò queste storie nella mia testa ci sarai tu, sempre tu"_  
>  Ovviamente, la persona a cui è rivolto il messaggio di Tony registrato nello spazio, in questo caso è cambiato. Ma tanto lo sappiamo tutti che "Signorina Potts" è un nome in codice eh eh  
> Commenti e Kudos, come sempre, sono graditi e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato <3  
> Un enorme bacio  
> Kelian


End file.
